This invention relates generally to chop saws and, more particularly, to a cordless chop saw.
Chop saws are used in jobsites for cutting wood planks, wood boards, moldings, metal bars, etc. Accordingly, chop saws typically have high power requirements in order to cut the work pieces. Thus, chop saws have been typically been connected to a gas-powered generator or to the jobsite""s electrical wiring.
There are times, however, when none of these options are available. In such circumstances, users have not been able to use their chop saws until someone brought a gas generator, etc. This would mean delays in construction schedules, etc., which raise labor and building costs, lowering the profit of a contractor or builder. Accordingly, it is an object of the present application to provide a chop saw that resolves the prior art problems.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved chop saw is employed. The chop saw includes a base, a rotatable table rotatably disposed on said base, and a saw unit pivotably connected to the table. The saw unit including a blade, a motor for driving the blade, and a housing for covering the motor. The saw unit is movable downwardly towards the table in order to cuttingly engage a workpiece. In addition, the chop saw includes a battery connected to said motor. Preferably, the battery is attached to the housing.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.